


Primal Instinct

by Kowzy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Ushijima Wakatoshi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, M/M, Messy, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Oral Sex, Porn with slight feelings, Rut Sex, consent sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25752943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kowzy/pseuds/Kowzy
Summary: Both Ushijima and Oikawa are caught up in their primal instinct
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 18
Kudos: 216





	Primal Instinct

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is an unedited work and English is not my first language. So please forgive the grammatical errors
> 
> Hope you will enjoy this!!!

Ushijima Wakatoshi is very good at controlling his emotions. Nothing can break his poker face expect his rut. Well, that's what he used to think. But losing to Karasuno brings out the new feelings which he never experienced before. Because he never lost in his life and he certainly did not expect to lose to that crows. He is not even sure what is this emotion that he's feeling right now. Is it anger? Or frustration? Or sadness?

He felt so restless, his whole body is screaming for any kind of revenge. He just wants to break something or everything, regardless he kept his face straight as much as he can. Because he has a reputation, a brand and he doesn't want anyone to see him losing his cool. He knows that he gave his best in the match and nothing will change the fact that he is one of the top ace in Japan but still this loss was so hard for him to digest.

Everyone's already left the locker room and he still didn't even move a muscle. He just sat there on the bencher with a clenched fist. He needs a distraction, something to get him out of this misery. That's when he felt a sweet scent hit him like a train. His guts twisted into million knots, blood ran hot straight to his lower region. His heart pounding like thunder in his chest and each breath filled into his lungs like bricks. Fuck!!! A Rut!!! He never forgets to take his rut suppressants but the intense practices and the roller coaster emotions must have triggered this rut. He started to searching in his bag frantically for pills even though he knows there is none. The logical part of his mind begs for him to get out of here but the remaining part of his body longing for an omega. When he was in the brink of losing his rationality a soft gasp and the intense omega scent filled his surroundings. He wiped his face towards the door to see Oikawa Tooru, his rival, the setter he admires, an omega he has been pining since the day he laid eyes on him, was standing in the doorway with wide eyes and open mouth. That's it, all the sanity left him and his mind goes blank.

"Ushiwaka-Chan" a soft whisper left Oikawa's mouth. Shit! When he came searching for Ushijima he did not expect A feral Alpha in a full-blown rut. He was waiting for Ushijima for around thirty minutes in the main gate. He could not wait to see the look on Ushijima face when he rubs the Shiratorizawa loss on his face, so he came looking for him. He loathes Ushijima, his blank face, bland ego and self-confidence. He never hates anyone in his life this much, even his hates towards Kageyama was nothing compared to his blind hates towards Ushijima, then why did he felt this need to assist the alpha in a rut? He should be running away from the alpha right now but his legs just anchored to the ground where he stands. He is not in heat, even in the clear state of mind his primal instinct screaming at him to present himself to the alpha in need.

The alpha's musky scent covered him like a thick blanket, his mind was battling against his omega instinct, this cannot be happening, he needs to leave this place before he does something that he will regret later. But before he can think of his next move, he was yanked inside the locker room by a rough hand and shoved into the wall face first. Then his whole body was frozen when the alpha shoved his face against his nape as he roughly grinds his hard erection against his ass. Ushijima's hand circled around the shocked Omega's waist to pull his body tightly against his own as he continues to grind his groin on his ass and nipping at his nape harshly.

Oikawa could not breathe anymore, his whole body and mind are surrounded by the alpha presence. He can feel every beat of Ushijima's heart and hot waves of his body heat. He is perfectly aware of the enormous erection rutting against his ass and the mouth on his nape over his metal collar. He is an unmated omega so the heat pills and collar around his neck are part of his daily life and he was grateful for it for the first time in his life. He should be struggling, punch the alpha straight in the face then flee this place. But he just could not, the worst part is he wants this as much as the alpha in a rut. His train of thoughts disturbed by the loud growl, Ushijima fangs dropped at the need to sink his teeth into the omega but this stupid collar prevents him from marking Oikawa as his own so he grabbed the collar between his teeth and started pull roughly in the hope of snapping it off. Oikawa felt his collar tightened around his windpipe and started to choke him, he tried to pull it forward but he cannot fight the alpha strength so he grabbed the alpha erection over his clothes and squeeze it too hard to distract his focus which successfully made the alpha to release the collar to groan out loud.

Ushijima is blinded by the pure lust, he needs something hot and tight to sink his dick in and knot so he frantically pushed the Omega's pant along with his underwear down just below his ass by one hand as his swatted the Omega's hand from his groin and pulled his hard dick out by his other hand. The cold air on his erection made him shiver and he was so close to pop the knot so he started to rut hardly against the omega bare ass in the hope of sinking his twitching cock in the hole like an animal. Oikawa's omega instinct screaming at him to push out his ass and guide the desperate alpha's cock to his hole but he knows it will tear him apart. Thankfully his heat suppressant preventing him from going into the heat which will mostly triggered by alpha rut but unfortunately it also prevents him from self-lubricating so he needs to prepare himself to take the alpha's monster cock because the alpha is clearly not in the right mind to take care of him.

Ushijima was already lost his mind, his wolf is in full control now and he is in the brink of popping his knot so one wrong move then he will be forced down by the feral alpha. So he grabbed the alpha's cock again and dipped his fingernail hard into the slit which made the alpha to shuddered as lose his hold against the Omega's waist. Oikawa took this opportunity to twist his body to face the alpha and his breath caught in his throat at the alpha's appearance. The stone-cold Ushijima who always had a poker face is standing in front of him with dishevelled lust filled face. His always perfect hair was sticking up in every direction, his olive-green eyes were turned full dark and the look on his face alone enough to weaken his knees. Oikawa heart swelled at the thought that he may be the first one to see Ushijima this expressive.

Their eyes met for a minute then like a flash Oikawa's rational thoughts left his mind as he captured Ushijima lips with lightning speed. Their teeth clank together at the force then they started kiss messily as they fight for dominance. Ushijima easily took control and Oikawa accept it just by opening his mouth. Ushijima tongue reached every part in Oikawa mouth, he sucked Oikawa tongue inside his mouth as he snaked his hand around Oikawa's waist to grab his bare ass cheeks and started to kneed desperately while Oikawa stroked his hard cock. Oikawa is a literal mess now, the kiss made his cock dripping like a faucet, and he can feel the slick started to wet inside his ass slightly. He wants to come so bad while the monster of the cock in his hand pounding in his itchy hole and he needs to prepare himself first, but it's clear by the growls and whines that the alpha could not wait any longer either. 

He just needs a few minutes to prepare himself so he dropped on his knees in front of Ushijima with a lot of struggles against the alpha tight hold and came to face Ushijima's hard dripping cock. He stroked the steel cock while admiring its tremendous length and girth, his mouth watered when the thick precum dripped on the purple head so he licked it slowly with the tip of his tongue but before he can register the taste, Ushijima shoved his cock hard in his mouth, straight to Oikawa's throat with a loud growl. The hard shove of the thick cock pushed the air into the wrong pipe which made Oikawa choke, tears gathered in his eyes and the sudden invasion at the back of his throat triggered the gag reflex. Oikawa tried very hard to push the alpha away but the alpha didn't seem to slow his hard desperate thrust. Oikawa will surely die if it continues so he grabbed the alpha cock again but this time he wrapped his hand around the slightly formed knot at the base and squeezed too hard which made the alpha to groan out in pain as he pulled off the Omega's mouth. Oikawa started to cough violently as soon as the cock came out of his mouth as saliva dripped out of his mouth. He tried very hard to regularize his breath while he kept his hard grip around the alpha's knot. When he finally took control over his breaths, he wiped his face with the collar of his shirt then looked up to see Ushijima with a painful look on his face which is clearly from the deadly grip on his sensitive knot. 

Ushijima leaned against the wall with his left forearm and the other hand wrapped over Oikawa's hand around his cock, he was looking at Oikawa with a red face and watering eyes clearly begging to him for some relief from his misery and it melts Oikawa's hearts. He knows the alpha rut is worse than omega heat, they can't handle their wolf because they are more dominant and powerful. If they want it then they will have it no matter what, they just don't care about the consequences. Oikawa determines to relieve Ushijima from his agony and he set that as his goal.

Oikawa put his three fingers in his mouth and sucked his fingers slowly as he coated his long digits with saliva. He pulled out his fingers when it's drenched thoroughly and spit out the remaining saliva on his palm, then he reached his sticky hand to his slightly wet entrance and pushed his middle finger inside of his ass slowly. He loosened his hold on Ushijima's knot and took the hard pulsing member back to his mouth while kept his slight grip on the alpha knot just in case the alpha act up because that's the only part of the alpha body that Oikawa has control. This time Oikawa prepared for the monstrous cock so barley has taken back when the alpha bucked his hip and shoved the member straight to his throat, he flexed his jaw and kept his tongue in check as he opened his mouth wide as possible to give access to the alpha's heavy cock while he kept fucking himself on his fingers as he gradually added his digits. Ushijima thrusts into Oikawa mouth feverishly without any care and the head of his member slammed hardly against Oikawa soft appendage of his mouth on each thrust but the omega takes it like a champ even though the hard breach on his throat still make him gag around the cock. Oikawa eyes started to water, the saliva mixed with the alpha's salty precum dripped out of his mouth and his lungs are struggling hard for every gag, his jaw and throat stretching beyond its limits and he knows he's going feel it later but all he can do now is keep his mouth open like a common whore for the alpha. Oikawa's long-neglected cock is hanging hard between his legs and dripping precum all over the floor, he started to feel a slight burn on his walls when the third finger breached inside his ass and he slowed his movements to adjust to his third fingers. Oikawa prepared himself for the monstrous cock as much he can while the alpha using his mouth as a fuck hole. 

He can feel the alpha's knot getting bigger and he doesn't think he will never be stretched enough to take the mighty cock, also his omega wolf getting impatient by every wasted minute, he needs something big and enomarous to scratch the itching spot inside his ass that his fingers couldn't find. So he tightened his grip on the knot once again to stop the alpha movement then slowly raised to his feet and face the alpha. Even in this pitiful state, Ushijima is so fucking handsome and it shocked Oikawa how much his hate has blinded him. They both are still fully clothed but there is no time to care about it and every part of their body is vibrating with the need. Ushijima dropped his face to the Omega's shoulder and whispered "Please" in a small voice and it shattered the Omega's heart completely at the helplessness in his voice, his wolf literally ashamed that he could not able to satisfied the alpha even he was standing there, ready to give him everything that an omega needed in life. This is a disgrace and he needs to prove himself that he is a good omega. 

He kissed the alpha cheeks tenderly as a silent promise then turned to face the wall and pushed his ass out. Ushijima head still laying on his shoulder and panting hotly in his ears. His both hands came to grope his non-existent flat chest but end up with clutching his shirt. Oikawa slowly guided the alpha's cock to his entrance then released his hold on the dick. He braced both of his hands on the wall as the alpha snapped his hips hard, shoved his cock straight to his prostate which made the Omega scream in pain. He felt every inch of the alpha cock breached his tight hole and stretch of the muscles beyond the limit. He is not a virgin but it's been a while since he had sex, the lack of preparation and the girth of the member made the pain almost unbearable but the constant hard pound against his prostate made this painful pleasure as endurable. The alpha didn't give him time to adjust, he continues to thrust violently, nailing his prostate with each powerful thrust. His movement is sloppy and urgent but the force didn't flatter at all. Slowly the burning sensation subdued by the pleasure, every thrust went deep inside, he can feel the alpha's cock rearranging his organs to make way. His knees started to weaken by the hot pleasure and Ushijima weight on his back didn't help at all. Strings of moans and screams keep flowing out of his mouth and mingled with Ushijima's grunts and growls. His cock is throbbing uncontrollably between his leg, he wants to jerk himself to climax but his instincts prevent himself from coming before the alpha. Ushijima also is not far away, Oikawa can feel the scariest bulge growing at the base of the dick at every thrust. 

Ushijima is long gone, all he can feel is the hot tightness around his cock and growing knot. His gums are throbbing at the need to bite the Omega to mark him and breed him full of his pups but the stupid collar is in the way so sank his fangs on the shoulder of the Omega as he pushed his knot inside his ass and the tightness around his sensitive knot made him cum hard with an intense shudder. Oikawa can feel his skin tear both on his shoulder and his entrance as the alpha pushed his huge knot inside him while sinking his fangs on his shoulder. His scream and the immense pain deafened him for a minute but his ears started ringing and eyes rolled back in the head when the alpha came with a grunt and it made his own cock jerk violently as he comes on the wall. Ushijima cock pumped hot potential semen inside his burning inside which made its way to his womb to breed him. Once again he is grateful for the pills because as much as he wants to bear the alpha pup he knows it's not the right time. His legs gave out at the intensity, he sank to the floor bring the alpha with him. Ushijima was still knotted to him as he keeps coming inside and he is still in high from the orgasm so Oikawa adjusts himself to a comfortable position and the movement made both of them groan in pain. They lay silently on the floor, Oikawa's back to Ushijima's chest as their conscious slowly started to come back and Oikawa already feeling the regret and the angst. What made him even angrier is that he is not regretting this as much as he wanted. He just helped his self-proclaimed rival alpha's rut by offering his body and he was feeling something warm deep inside of his heart and it scares him. This whole situation is fucked up and he can't wait to get over it. After a few minutes which felt like an aeon, the alpha dick slowly went limp by pumped out all the cum and then slipped out of the omega stretched hole. But Ushijima does not seem to move so Oikawa slowly turned his head to come to face the alpha with a shocked expression. Yup totally fucked up!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for the support!!! Please leave your thoughts on the comments.


End file.
